


Don't Make my Feelings into Fish Sticks Please, I’m Pretty Sure That’s Cannibalism

by captain_shitpost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayed Undyne Ending, Body Horror, Depression, Gen, I love Undyne ergo I must make her Suffer, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_shitpost/pseuds/captain_shitpost
Summary: Undyne survives after a robot is killed.





	Don't Make my Feelings into Fish Sticks Please, I’m Pretty Sure That’s Cannibalism

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for the [Neutral Route Zine](https://neutralzine.tumblr.com/).

**Don't Make my Feelings into Fish Sticks Please, I’m Pretty Sure That’s Cannibalism**

 

The TV screen flickered brightly in the dark room, making Undyne's head ache harder than usual. Not surprising given that she'd been watching the TV all day, but still annoying enough to cut through the cold nothingness that has taken hold of her soul. She stuck her hands deeper into her borrowed hoodie's pockets, watching Queen Toriel hold her speech on the one-year anniversary of the human falling down. The Queen had a confident, matronly smile, the kind that filled you with a sense of safety while keeping you in line. She seemed much more at ease doing her job nowadays than when she first got it. With the speech eventually ending and the crowd erupting into cheers, the program cut to static, a common occurrence given that the former tv host wasn't around anymore for additional commentary. Undyne may have disliked Mettaton, but he wasn't a bad guy overall. He certainly didn't deserve...

The Queen was happy though. Everyone was happy with the way things are now, it seems. Nobody needed the now disbanded Guard. Nobody needed a hero to murder humans and free the people.

She wished she could hate the Queen. So calm and hopeful, loving the human after what they did. But these days it was getting harder and harder to muster any emotion.

The squeal of door hinges announced a visitor, the stairs creaking under his boots. Undyne continued staring at the static, at moments seeing shapes that weren’t really there. It could only be Papyrus, since Sans barely made any noise when he moved. No need to acknowledge him.

She heard him stop on the rug to her side, quiet apart from the squeaking of his leather gloves as he wrung his hands together. "UNDYNE! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI FOR DINNER!!! WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN ME? I THINK THE NEW OVEN SHOULDN'T EXPLODE AS FAST AS THE OLD ONE!" he exclaimed, his usual pep sounding off.

She frowned at the TV screen. Papyrus had been nagging her since she came to live with him to do things, always good-natured but so damn persistent. First it was to find a job after she quit the hot dog stand. Afterwards it was to help with chores around the house. Now it was to change her clothes and eat. Damn it. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone, like everybody else did?

"THAT'S ALRIGHT! SOME DAYS YOU DON'T FEEL SUPER AND NEED A DAY OFF, THAT'S PERFECTLY ACCEPTABLE! WOULD YOU LIKE TO TAKE A SHOWER WHILE I COOK? I PROMISE I WON'T YELL AT YOU IF YOU TAKE TWO HOURS AND CLOG THE DRAIN WITH YOUR HAIR AGAIN!!!" he continued, making Undyne grit her teeth. His voice was grating, especially with her already pounding head. He was her friend, of course she'd never do anything to hurt him, but she wanted to be alone and he just never seemed to let up. She shuffled onto her other side, facing the couch and turning her back to Papyrus. He was silent for a few moments before he sighed, the shuffling of his boots signaling his transition from carpet to tile, followed by the clang of pots and pans.

Papyrus would get on just fine. He was an eternal optimist and he had his brother with him, and how much the two cared for and supported each other was painfully obvious. Toriel was running the Underground without a hitch, everyone loved and celebrated the fallen human for befriending so many, including her, everyone was happy and safe and didn't need a hero anymore. Everyone except Alphys-

She grit her teeth until her jaw hurt, shutting her eye tight at the prickling sensation in her sockets, hand gripping her mouth so her traitorous voice wouldn't alert Papyrus. She breathed in deeply, shuddering quietly on the exhale. She smacked her lips and frowned at the taste of dust on her lips, hating the gritty feeling. She lowered her hands, looking down at them with a heavy sense of exhaustion. Her fingers were gone all the way to the furthest knuckles, eroding more and more each day, slow as the trickle of sand down an hourglass. She wondered how long it would take for her to dust fully. She wondered if she would be aware of it the entire time.

She pressed her hands to her chest, thinking of magma heated scales and soft bedsheets smelling of dried noodles. Not much longer now.


End file.
